The Council Of the Seven
by colesphoenix34
Summary: This Fanfic takes place right after Piper and Leo's Wedding. The council of the seven wish to send an emissary to the caharmed ones.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter1

Chapter1

Bartender Can I get you anything?

Adriana.Soda will be fine no alcohol.

Leo What are you doing here?

AdrianaGetting my kicks will I am still alive enough to get them. P3 nice place.

Thanks for the drink how much?(hands him money and exits)

Piper Who was that?

LeoThey're calling. (walks away & orbs out)

Piper What was that about?

Prue I'm sure he will tell you later.

Phoebe Yeah. Maybe it was that weird woman.

Adriana's shadow stands behind them, shaking her head. "That

Phoebe is so rude, to call the person who holds the key to your eternal happiness weird is most definitely a bad idea."She then shimmers away.

. Back at the manor.

PiperI am serious Leo, who is she?She bothered you enough to storm off.

LeoThey called me and they are calling me again. Bye Piper.

Ding DongDing Dong

PiperOh Who is that. (goes and answers door) Hello.

Adriana Hi. Can we talk?

Piper Sure come in.

Adriana You might want your sisters here, this concerns them too.

Piper Sit in here and no funny business. (leaves Adriana in living room and goes

upstairs to get sisters)

All three walk down the stairs together, all secretly wondering

what this strange woman wanted from themAll stand in the doorway..

Adriana Hello. I am one of the members of the councilof Seven.Our job is to help relations between good and evil kind of like the human U.N. (hands them a business card)

Phoebe You guys get business cards cool.

Prue What does that have to do with us?

Adriana We have been trying to send an emissary to help you but your white lighter has dismissed all attempts at appointments. We have come up with another eligible candidate. We will talk about that when Leo arrives. Piper, Leo didn't tell you who I was because he was bound by law not to divulge any of the council members identities. Oh by the way my name is Adriana. . Should I leave? You must decideif you really want to know who this candidate is? If you want your white lighterpresent? You can make the decision with or without him here, but then you must decide anonymously.

Prue We don't even know him or her.

Adriana Trust me you do.

Piper I want Leo to be here.

PhoebeWe agree.

Adriana Would you like to meet in two hours I must summon the candidate.

Phoebe Good for us.

Adriana gets up and walks out the front door.

AllLEO!!!

Chapter2

Adriana walks into an abandoned warehouse, constantly watching

her back. She walks down a flight of stairs and enters a room. It is

an altar room, there is ivy growing on the walls. There is a large stone altar in the middle of the room. There is also a Book of

Shadows on a stand.

Adriana Demon Belthezoar

Whether you be near or far

Come to me, one of the seven

There was a blast of smoke but no demon arrived.

Cole you are really trying my patience. Let me try this.

Mortal Soul

Of the being named Cole

Come to me leader of the seven.

More smoke no being arrives.

Back at the Manor

Phoebe Hi Cole

There is a wisp of smoke and Cole falls to the floor unconscious

but he is morphing back and forth from his human self to his

demon one.

Phoebe Cole Cole what's wrong?Prue Piper Help!

They place Cole on the couch and after a few minutes he stops morphing back and forth.

Phoebe Leo Leo !

She yells outto Leo with a sense of foreboding and urgency

secretly wondering what is wrong with her beloved. When Leo arrives he tries to heal Cole but to no avail he still remains

unconscious. Phoebe is slowly starting to freak out when the

door bell rings.

Ding DongDing Dong

Piper It's been two hours already?

Prue Yes it has. I'll answer it.

PiperYou are not going anywhere. We are going to hear her out.

Phoebe What about Cole?

Piper Maybe she will know something?

AdrianaMaybe I'll know what?

Phoebe Our friend is hurt.

Adriana Your friend. Okay Why not?

Walks over to couch where Cole was and placed her fingertips on

His temples. Her fingers than began to emit a perfect baby blue

light around his whole body. He then came to with a start and

gasped for breath.

ColePhoebe two people tried to force me to come to them. One was evil one

was good.

As he tries to stand up, after noticing Adriana standing there.

He falls back down, in obvious pain. He grabs his stomach.

Adriana points her finger at his stomach and he is healed.

Adriana Resisting two spells at the same time shows your strength. Good your gonna need it. Shall I begin? He should be fine?

Prue By all means do.

Leo You've got some nerve Adriana. This whole talking thing is supposed to be between the elders, the white lighter, andyou not with my charges.

Adriana You didn't tell the Elders did you?

Leo No I Figured you had a reason for bypassing them.

AdrianaTrust me I do.


	2. Why?

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Prue Begin.

Adriana A being can only be an emissary if they are a dead witch or a forgive the

Term a half-breed.

Piper Who is it?

AdrianaThe reason we did not consult the elders was that me and my partner

Have nominated someone they're not gonna like.

Phoebe Holding Cole's hand she looks intently at Adriana and says

Who is your partner?

AdrianaI am not at liberty to say if she was found she would be killed

Again and I like this partner. The beauty of this whole scheme is

That as long as my partner and I, you three, Leo and the candidate

Are all in agreement it is binding and only broken by the parties involved.

Prue Who?

Cole Pray do tell?

Adriana Who do you think it is?

PhoebeIt can't be.

AdrianaOh but it is.

ColeWhat exactly would I do exactly?

Adriana Well you would assist the Charmed Ones in their battles. You would be

Protected of course by me. In the same function that Leo serves to them

I will serve to you. You will also be given special powers as the need

Arises.

Prue. Like what?

Adriana I don't know virtually anything but powers probably wont be duplicated.

Piper duplicated?

AdrianaYes, you have the power to freeze, unless you are made unable to use your

power it will not be given to him. He could be given the power to heal. He will still be able to use his demonic powers. His human half will start to become that of a witch.

Leo Suddenly understanding the discretion. Cole just got attacked by

Something, we don't know what. This means someone or something

Knows of his existence. Who did you tell?

AdrianaI didn't tell anyone. But if you cared I found out after he scared the livingcrap out of that guy in that bar on your wedding night. Not exactly the smartest thing to do but efficient.

Phoebe How did you find out?

AdrianaWell I was there.

Everyone looks at her in a perpetual state of disbelief.

What I had a stake in the events that occurred. One of the Charmed Ones going to jail wouldn't have suited my cause. Also I am a hopeless romantic I wanted you two to finally get married.I also wanted to make sure he didn't do anything overly dramatic.

Cole Like killing that guy.

AdrianaBingo. Are you ready to make your decision or do you need some time without me present.

Prue Yes please.

AdrianaIf you need anything have Cole yell out for me I'll be listening.

She orbs out.

Leo So do we want this? Can we all agree on this?

Prue No offense Cole but we all have to agree that we trust you and we all have to think about this. What do you think Piper?

PiperI think we all need to understand the position to its fullest before we make any decisions. Phoebe?

Phoebe I think it will help protect him right? He won't be doing anything different. Didn't she say the additional powers would be only temporary and in times of need.

ColeI better go you guys should talk this over without me around. Whatever you decide I agree with.

He shimmers away.

  


Chapter 4

When Adriana orbed out of the Halliwell manor she went to her home, the place I had previously mentionedin Chapter Two. She walks overto large mirror and Grams appears in it.

AdrianaHey partner mine. I don't think they buying it. Do you think we should tell

them who my partner is? What's one more rule when we have already broken so many?

Grams Don't do that yet. The only way they can do this is if they trust him with allof their being.

Adriana See you later someone is coming.

The mirrorturns cloudy as Grams imagedissolves. Adriana getsgrabbed from behind, she freezes her attacker and turns around. She looks at her attacker, laughs and unfreezes him.

Cole you scared me.

Cole Was thatyour partner?

Adriana Depends.

Cole We have a lot of history together and not of all of it is good.

AdrianaThat's funny I thought your wedding was pretty. You divorced?

Cole Yes.

AdrianaGood. My sources aren't always the best. The shame of the modern world is that all good research must be done by yourself.Tis a shame everyone's so power hungry. Are you?

ColeWhat?

Adriana Do you want this job because you want to be safe with Phoebe or do you want the power?

Cole Come on you know how many times I could have killed her before and I didn't.

AdrianaThat's not what I asked. I asked if given the opportunity would you sacrifice her sisters to the other side. Would you be strong enough to sever all ties to the darkside.

Her question is met with stony silence, for a few tense minutes. Then Cole replied.

ColeAren't you the one that said Love conquers all.


	3. Dangerous Positions

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Adriana looks at Cole and says " Well you pass for now." She starts laughing and shakes her head. Do you remember it, your wedding it was beautiful? And Phoebe has no idea you were married does she?She tolerates the ensuing silence. She sighs and decides to stay on her chosen topic. Do you even think about it anymore, or do you hide from it? I will tell you now that it will be fruitless to hide. Kylie is a strong High Priestess and not gonna cut you or Phoebe any slack. You were always innocent to her. She will kill Phoebe and find humor in it. Phoebe has to be prepared. She has to be ready to deal with the fact that this battle will be personal and to the death, someone's gonna die. Could you stand to choose?

I can I won't have to replied Cole somewhat hesitantly. Oh What are you gonna go tell Kylie this is the new love of my life, and then walk away. She is a being of rage you knew that before you married her. That is to be expected though, the daughter of the creature of evil, the source, is evil. Yes I said evil.

Adriana senses his utter frustration with the whole issue and backs off. She tries a new line of approach. Do you think they are going to agree with this I have so few cards left?Cole looks at her imploringly what other cards you got?Adriana surveys her options mentally and sits down on the bench in front of the mirror, she has her back to it. Cole sits down next to her, his back also facing the mirror. She sighs and replies who my partner is, or the fact that Kylie's coming and oh yeah she's pissed.

He doesn't seem to like this topic either and he quickly veers the conversation back to the wedding. Truth be told I don't have many memories of the whole grand event. Cautiously she asks him do you want me to show you? Yes show me he said rather forcefully. She thought about it andplaced her fingers at his temples and slowlya bright red light left her brain, out of her temple, and flowed down her arm to her fingertips and into his mind. He slumped over and passed out. She fell forward also unconscious. Grams reappears in the mirror and yells foolish girl you gave him to much. I'm fine thank you she replies sarcastically. This is normal he's fine. I, on the other hand have never been thrown like that before.

Ah poor baby, what do you expect? Adriana quickly drops a black cloth over Cole's head and looks at the mirror again. Grams is gone but there is someone standing behind her. So she slowly turns around and says with a hint of impatience What do you wantAmir . I just want to make sure you are staying impartial. Get out of my holy space. I know exactly who you are, you the son of the source said a surly Adriana. I am not stupid snarled an almost enraged Amir. Well now who is that, under that cloaksaid Amir taking a step closer to the unconscious Cole. None of your business now leave she replied with a large trace of malice. I repeat leave she said with a hint of being slightly happy. She then smiled and said I warned you and flicked Amir straight through the wall but it didn't break he just sailed right through it.

She then removed the cloak from Cole's head and looked at the mirror she's not coming back she thought. Ah what the hell he won't mind she says. She raises him up and puts him on the altar. She opens up his shirt and seals the door shut. She looks around and goes to get the oil of the insightful, used to see into peoples minds. She starts to uncork the bottle and then stops and moves him so he is sitting up and slides his shirt off and magically folds it and places it on the bench. She then raises the black cloth used to cover Cole's headand covers the mirror with it. She walks back over to the altar and rubs the oil on his bare chest. She took a deep breath and said may nobody catch us. She proceeded to sit on top of him and rub the oil into his skin. She put her hands on his pecs and took in a deep breath. She released her breath and leaned forward.


	4. Memories

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Once Adriana was sure their heartbeats hadsynchronized, she slowly removed her hands from his chest. She then slowly slid herself off of him and placed her fingers on his forehead. There was then a steady stream of light going from her fingers to his forehead. She then closed her eyes and was allowed into his mind.

She sees a dark and dreary place. She starts to see the people there, she sees Amir, Kylie, the source and another high priestess, Ailani. She turned a booktowards Cole and Kylie and told them to read the vows.As they read their vows they hold hands and smile.

_In the darkness we are bound and dedicated to each other _

_In the darkness we are bound to destroy, the happiness of the mortals _

_In the darkness we are bound to kill witches and their whitelighters _

_In the darkness we are bound to promote war, strife and bring about the apocalypse _

_In the darkness we are born to destroy this world _

_In the darkness we are born to adore each other _

Adriana then felt the scene change quickly and drastically; she suddenly grabbed her stomach, as blood seemed to be coming out of it. She then remembered that Piper had secured the demon flesh from Cole to make the vanquishing potion. She swallowed and then the picture started to clear up as if the fog was clearing away. She noticed she was no longer bleeding from her stomach, it was coming from her hand. She realizesthat they are in the same place; Cole and Kylie got married in. She looks up startled to see a hand banging on the door. She becomes curious to see that Cole is the one banging on the door.

He is screaming Ailani Ailani let me in. Ailani replies why do you scream so loudly? Please I am in trouble you have to help me said Cole. Ailani replied I know what you've done you have murdered the Triad. What possible help could I give you? You can help me get a divorce he said obviously injured. Why would that make a difference? I am not willing to die within the clutches of that thing, I don't want to suffer hell with her for an eternity, I just can't he said full of conviction. Ah you've condemned yourself already kill the Charmed Ones He will forgive you stated Ailani. I can't kill them replied Cole. Of course you can when your injuries heal said Ailani not fully grasping the statement he just made.

Ailani all I want is for you to do a spell, come on a dieing man's wish, eager to bring the topic back to the divorce. Ailani took in a deep breath sighed and said I'll look and see if I have anything. She walked over to her spell book and started flipping pages looking for something to dissolve Cole and Kylie's marriage. Cole sat in a chair and tried to relax, but he couldn't stop staring at his hand. He seemed to be staring at something beyond his hand. She moved so she could see into his distant eyes. She smiled at what she saw, as she paid more attention to his eyes she saw every memory good and bad he had of Phoebe. They were so true and pure. He then said I can't kill them. Ailani looked up and said what did you say, were you talking to me? Oh no thinking out loud sorry to bother you Ailani. No that's okay I'll get back to this. Are you sure you are okay Cole. Yeah fine he said. Then he returned to staring at his hand and Ailani returned to her flipping. Adriana smiled and said you definitely pass.

Ailani yelled out found something. Cole jumped up about ten feet in the air and asked What did you find? I have found the perfect spell. Well here goes nothing get a purple candle and a red one from the trunk. He walks over to the trunk and retrieves the said items. He is then instructed to light them and read this passage

_In the light Iam unbound and dedicated to love others _

_In the light Iam bound to protect, the happiness of the mortals _

_In the lightI am bound to protect witches and their whitelighters _

_In the light Iam bound to prevent war, strife and to prevent the apocalypse _

_In the light Iam reborn to protect this world _

_In the light my heart is unbound from the others._

After he says this he looks at her and says its official now right. Of course was her reply, don't worry you don't have to do those things, its just a formality. I know he replied. I should leave you now.

Adriana heard a crow screeching but couldn't see one, then with a start she snapped back into reality. She looked at the door and realized who was coming. She immediately placed her hands on Cole's chest sending a blue jolt of light through his system. He quickly came to, we've got company get dressed. Who is it he asked still a little disoriented. The wicked witch of the west. No it can't be Kylie. Give the man a cigar.


	5. Attack

chapter7

Chapter 7

Adriana walked over to the altar and got a bottle off it. The bottle was ornate it had metal words on it. She took the bottle and rubbed Jasmine oil on it. She almost dropped it when Kylie came banging through the door. Adriana turned her head to see why Kylie had stopped. She was staring at Cole; she was in a state of shock with a look of pure disbelief on her face. She slowly stammered out how are you alive? Did that witch really kill you or are you playing her game. I smell witch on you. She had regained her malevolent nature.

Cole barely held his cool and replied what no hello. Adriana laughed and Kylie looked at her. What's so funny replied a testy Kylie. Adriana gripped the bottle a little tighter and said your spider senses are a little off.I am the one who resurrected him you dolt. The witches know he is alive though. But that's not important now; want to know why, oh most holy of pains in the asses. It isn't important because of what's in here, yes what's in this little bottle, actually not what but who. She then smashed the bottle on the floor and the blue smoke stared to circle around the spot in which the bottle had broken.

At that exact instant Piper and Leo came rushing gung-ho into the room. Kylie smiled and yelled out I'll get you my pretty and your little dog too. She then sent a fireball into the couple. They exploded in flames as Prue and Phoebe entered the labyrinth. Cole held Phoebe back from going any closer, as they watched Piper and Leo burning. The blue mist that before was slowly circling, proceeded to sped up and engulfed Piper and Leo. This blue mist pulled away after it had put Leo and Piper out. They looked at themselves amazed at the fact they were unharmed. Prue asked Adriana What is that thing?

It is an immortal being with amazing gifts replied Adriana. It is a she replied the mist as it gently formed into a beautiful black haired Asiatic woman. Prue looked her up and down as if to suggest distrust and replied does she have a name? Yes I have a name do you? Phoebe replied I am Phoebe this is Prue and the one you saved was Piper. I have been of many names but now I shall be Miki. Piper still a little dazed from her recent encounter asked many names? Yes and many forms I shall not keep this one for long. I have been an Australian lass named Alida, I have been an Italian named Alcine, a Texan named Isabel and many more than I care to remember. For a brief instant Miki and Cole lock eyes and she smiles a smile of old friendship. Miki quickly walks over to Leo and inquires Are you all right white lighter?Leo and I am fine. My healing techniques are not very advanced healing white lighters is a hard task.

Prue still sizing her up asks her how do we know you aren't helping Kylie? For one thing I don't know you well enough to want to kill you replied Miki sarcastically. Second of all Kylie is the Bane of my existence, she locked me in that bottle for 30 years because she thought I smiled at her husband. Third of all why would I save the white, Leo and Piper if I wanted you dead. No one, not even Ade knows the extent of my power, you would never know I could heal. Prue replied testily what else can you do? Everything replied Miki.


End file.
